Heart Beat
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Aomine adalah seorang tumbal, dimana segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan akan diatur oleh tuannya. Dan Kise hanyalah seorang anak yang lugu, dimana penyakit merajalela atas jalur nasibnya. Dan dibawah naungan pohon sakura inilah mereka bertemu.


Cover : art/Heart-Beat-s-Cover-AoKise-s-Fanfic-457884923

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah menengah atas— SMA Touo. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana para siswa sedang ramai-ramai berkumpul mencari letak ruang kelas mereka dan sebagian besar dari kakak kelas mengajak mereka untuk bergabung dengan klub mereka. Aku juga ikut diajak oleh mereka, tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku memilih untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini berhubung acara penerimaan siswa telah selesai, kami diberikan waktu bebas.

Hanya dengan melihat dari luar gerbang sekolah saja, kau dapat mengetahui bahwa sekolah ini sangat luas. Bahkan setiap olahraga memiliki lapangannya sendiri. Kantinnya saja cukup besar, tempat duduk yang disediakan pasti mampu menampung seluruh siswa yang ada disini.

Aku pun beralih menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Langit biru yang dihiasi sejejak awan-awan sirus itu terlintas dihalaman belakang. Seraya musim semi menetap, aku melihat pohon sakura dan kelopaknya yang berjatuhan tertiup oleh desiran angin. Dan disana,aku melihat sosok itu tengah beristirahat dibawah pohon sakura sembari merasakan kesejukkan yang ada.

.

.

.

**Heart Beat**

_"So, where do I begin?" _

_—The Beginning by One Ok Rock_

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RANDOMNESS, MULTI-POV, GENRE AND COVER MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE.

Cover and Story by Kaizumielric2210

Pairing : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Aku melihat bagaimana sosok itu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana dan bagaimana kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu mulai berjatuhan di atas dirinya. Aku mendekat kearahnya, memperhatikan sosok itu lebih jelas lagi hingga aku memutuskan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Rambut berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan matanya, serta kulit yang kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan butiran kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan disekitarnya. Aku dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dariku dan badannya yang kekar itu menandakan bahwa ia sering melakukan olahraga berat.

Saat sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh tepat diatas hidungnya yang mancung, aku memutuskan untuk meraihnya. Dan seketika sosok itu terbangun dan membuatku terhentak.

Ia hanya menatapku saja. Sepertinya lelah karena ia baru saja dibangunkan dari tidurnya yang lelap itu.

"Siapa kau?" ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aaah. Maaf, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan tak sengaja menemukanmu. Aku melihat kelopak bunga itu jatuh disekitarmu, jadi aku bepikir untuk membersihkannya saja. Oh ya, namaku Kise Ryouta. " jawabku dengan tersenyum

"Oh. Begitu." Ia bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk sisinya yang dijatuhi kelopak bunga lalu mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Tidak sopan-_ssu_! Masa' ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan namanya? Biarlah. Tapi, aku rasa aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Akhirnya aku berbicara dengan seseorang hari ini.

**-xxxx-**

Aku menuju kelasku yang berada di ujung lorong ini. Tampaknya aku bisa duduk bebas karena tidak ada penentuan tempat duduk atau denah kelas. Tapi, tempat yang masih kosong hanya deretan paling belakang. Ah. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk, wali kelasku pun datang.

"Ohayou minnasan." Sapanya dengan senyuman terpampang bebas diwajahnya.

"Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ini. Mohon kerja samanya, ya! Pertama-tama aku akan mengabsen nama-nama kalian, mulai dari…"

Ia langsung menyebutkan sederet nama tersebut. Aku tidak terlalu fokus saat mendengarkanya. Hingga ada sebuah nama yang diulang hingga berkali-kali.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Apakah ada yang bernama Aomine Daiki?"

"Aomine—"

**BRAKKK. **

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka itu menarik perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas. Termasuk aku yang mengarahkan pandanganku ke sumber bunyi tersebut. Dan seketika aku terbelalak.

Itu laki-laki yang tadi.

"Hadir." Katanya dengan pelan.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa bilang permisi dulu. Sepertinya wali kelasku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan sikapnya. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**-xxxx-**

Akhirnya tiba juga istirahat siang. Saatnya aku megisi perutku. Untungnya aku sudah membawa bekal sehingga aku tidak perlu kerepotan untuk mengantri di kantin yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia.

Ujung mataku langsung melirik ke arah laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dari mejanya dan keluar dari kelas. Entah apa yang menarik perhatianku, aku mengikuti sosok itu.

Ia sampai pada pohon sakura tempat ia beristirahat tadi. Ia kembali duduk dan tidur disana. Aku rasa, mengenal dia tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Aku akan duduk disebelahnya agar dia mau berbicara padaku.

Matanya langsung terbuka sekejap begitu mendengar aku beranjak duduk. Aku hanya menghadapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hai. Kau tidak makan?" kataku seraya membuka kotak makananku.

"…Tidak. " katanya pelan sembari menutup kembali matanya.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar? Aku tidak keberatan jikalau membagi bekalku denganmu. Lagipula, porsi makanku sedikit."

Setuju akan tawaranku, posisinya beralih menjadi duduk dan ia langsung mengambil lauk makananku.

"Hm.. ini .. enak."

"Hehe, bibiku yang memasakkan ini untukku. Kalau kau mau, silahkan ambil lagi." Aku tersenyum melihat respon yang ia berikan.

"…Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku." Ia kembali pada posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Apa? Apakah itu tanda terima kasih yang baik setelah berbagi denganmu?

"Tidak mau, biarkan saja aku disini. Aku tidak akan menganggumu kok."

Keheninganlah yang membalas jawabanku. Aku anggap ini sebagai persetujuannya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan rupanya. Ia begitu tampan jikalau diperhatikan dari dekat. Apalagi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang kembali berjatuhan diatas tubuhnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak melihat seorangpun bersamanya sejak tadi pagi. Apakah dia tidak punya teman? Ah sudahlah. Mungkin ia memang tipe penyendiri.

Oh iya. Aku harus meminum obatku. Akan berbahaya jikalau aku lupa meminum obat itu.

Setelah meminum obat yang menjadi penopang hidupku, aku memutuskan untuk terlelap agar segala kepenatan yang kurasakan hari ini dapat menghilang.

**TING. TONG. TENG. **

Bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat telah selesai membangunkanku. Aku memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatku menuju kelasku. Aku menoleh kembali pada remaja yang ada di sampingku. Ia tetap tertidur dengan pulas tanpa mempedulikan bunyi lonceng yang berdentang itu.

"Ano… Aomine..-kun 'kan? Kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."kataku sembari membangunkannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini saja."

"Tapi, nanti kau akan ketinggalan pelaja—"

"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja sana. Tidak usah memikirkan tentangku." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku terbungkam mendengar responnya. Aku ingin sekali membawanya ke kelas bersamaku, akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi, sepertinya respon yang ia berikan menunjukan bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Aomine-kun."

Keheninganlah yang ia berikan sebagai balasanku.

Aku pun meninggalkannya dibawah naungan pohon sakura. Ia masih saja terlelap disana saat aku melihatnya dari jarak kejauhan.

**-xxxx-**

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah dan lelaki berambut biru tua itu masih saja belum datang ke kelas utuk mengambil tasnya. Baru sehari masuk sekolah menengah atas ini saja dia sudah berani membolos setengah hari penuh. Apalagi hari-hari berikutnya?

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang menjadi tempat istirahat dia tadi. Ia masih berada disana, walaupun sekarang dengan posisi berbeda. Ia bediri sembari menelepon seseorang. Mungkinkah ia meminta jemputan?

Aku memutuskan untuk membantunya mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah untuk menghampirinya. Menyadari keberadaanku, ia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Ah. Aomine-kun. Kau meninggalkan tasmu." Aku pun memberikan tas itu padanya.

"Hm. Lagipula, untuk apa kau repot-repot membawakan tasku? Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kok." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Karena tasmu satu-satunya yang tertinggal di kelas tadi." Aku tersenyum melawan rasa kesal yang terbesit di hati karena perlakuan ini.

"Oh. Lain kali kau tak usah mengantarnya padaku. Biarkan saja disana."

Apa maksudnya? Memangnya ini cara berterimakasih yang baik dan benar? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantumu! Memangnya apa salahnya?" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaanku. "….Bukan itu maksudku… Aku…"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka. Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Akupun berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dia yang membiarkanku pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

**-xxxx-**

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, berlari akan benar-benar membunuhku. Saat ini nafasku tersengal-sengal dan jantungku berdetak tak beraturan akibat aku memutuskan untuk berlari tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku menulusuri jalan dengan kakiku yang tertatih-tatih menompang tubuhku. Lagi-lagi jantungku menghambatku.

Dasar pemuda hitam tak tahu terima kasih! Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti!

Aku harus meminum obatku. Aku harus mencari tempat agar tak seorangpun melihatku meminum jaminan hidupku ini.

Aku memilih sebuah gang kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kuberdiri. Aku memasuki gang tersebut, bersiap mengeluarkan obat yang harus kuminum, tanpa kusadari bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya penghuni di gang tersebut.

Segerombolan berandalan dan _Yankee_ yang memakai seragam SMA tengah duduk dan merokok. Beberapa diantara mereka juga sedang memeras siswa sekolah lain. Entah perhal apa yang membuat nasibku hari ini buruk sekali.

"Hoi, semuanya! Lihat, ada yang datang tanpa di undang lho! Haha!" Teriak salah satu berandalan yang memakai bandana dikepalanya.

Yang lainnya menarikku dengan memegang dahuku, "Oh iya, wah lumayan manis juga~. Dari sekolah mana nih?"

"Hei, dia ini cowok ya? Tapi, masa'sih? Dia manis sekali. Haha!"

Gawat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bagaikan seekor rusa di kandang singa. Mana lagi, kondisiku saat ini sama sekali tidak bagus untuk melawan mereka.

"Hai, manis. Kau masih baru disini ya? Tapi, sayang sekali, ya. Kau masih belum tahu peraturan disini."

"Betul itu, kalau kau ingin melewati daerah ini, kau harus membayar." Kata salah satu pemuda itu sambil berbisik padaku. Hembusan napas yang ia timbulkan membuatku jijik dengannya.

"A-aku…Tak membawa uang.. sedikitpun…" Aku berusaha berkata pada mereka sambil mencari asupan oksigen.

"Hee, Kau ga bawa uang ya, manis? Wah, gimana ini boss? Apa yang harus kita lakukan~?" Ia pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berbandana itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan kami saja, manis~?" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku, lalu meletakkan jemarinya diatas pipiku dan mulai menelusuri wajahku.

Ini sungguh menjijikan. Di sentuh oleh lelaki asing. Mana lagi aku tidak bisa melawan. Kedua pemuda lainnya memegang bahuku dengan erat dan membuatku jatuh terduduk. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kalau aku membiarkannya, bisa-bisa tubuhku akan dijamah oleh orang hina seperti mereka.

Aku harus mencari pertolongan.

"TO-TOLONG—"

"HOI." Panggil seseorang bersuara berat itu. Suara familiar itu, Aomine Daiki.

Segerombolan berandal itu langsung menoleh pada sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Apakah kalian anggota Geng XXX di distrik ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khasnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Oh, kau ingin menjadi anggota kami? Atau kau ingin menjadi mangsa kami..?" Pemuda berbandana itu pun melepaskan jemarinya dariku dan beralih menuju Aomine yang ada disana.

"Sayangnya, kedua pilihan yang kau berikan padaku tidak ada yang benar." Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Aku tidak pernah sal—"

**BUGH!**

Pukulan itu mendarat dengan keras diwajah pemuda berbandana itu.

"BOSS!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya yang kemudian menghampiri pemuda berbandana itu.

"TEME, KUBALAS KAU!"

"Maju sini, sampah."

"RASAKAN INI!"

**BUGH! BRAK! BUGH! BRAK!**

Aku dibuat tercegang dengan pemandangan yang terjadi. Aomine melayangkan beberapa serangan dan berhasil membuat mereka semua babak belur. Dan ia tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Usai menghelas nafas, ia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa, Kise?"

Dia mengingat namaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah… menolongku…"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk menolongmu. Hanya saja, aku ada urusan dengan mereka."

Bohong saja. Dasar cowok hitam berdaki tsundere.

Ia beralih ke pentolan gerombolan tersebut. Sang pentolan yang merupakan pemuda yang memakai bandana, tampaknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan atau bahkan bangkit berdiri. Aomine berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan pemuda yang tersungkur di tanah itu.

"Hoi, kau ketuanya 'kan? Aku diminta untuk membubarkan Geng bernama XXX di distrik ini. Jadi, aku harap kau membubarkan Geng ini dan jangan lagi bertingkah yang macam-macam disini." Kata Aomine dengan nada sinisnya.

"Cih, enak saja memangnya kau sia—"

Aomine membungkam mulutnya dengan mencengkram wajahnya. "Kalau aku sampai melihat kalian berulah lagi, aku akan menjamin bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah lagi melihat matahari terbit." Tatapan tajam yang ia berikan itu sontak membuat yang diajak bicara mengangguk ketakutan dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai disini." Ia kembali menoleh ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku seharusnya tidak sekasar itu padamu. Kau sudah membantuku tadi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Mataku membulat begitu mendengar dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Entah mengapa dia berubah seratus delapan puluh serajat dibandingkan sikapnya yang tadi. Aku pun membalas tangan yang ia ulurkan tadi.

"Aku mau!" jawabku atas pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

_Sou_, dengan begini, aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**-xxxx-**

Kami sampai disebuah restoran _fast food_ bernama Maji Burger.

Ia segera memesankan aku makanan dan menyuruhku duduk . Aku segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meminum obat sebelum ia datang.

Sesampainya, ia membawa dua paket makanan besamanya. Aku menatap makanan yang ia berikan, ia memberikanku sebuah paket berisi makanan asing yang belum pernah aku cicipi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa, Kise? Kau tidak suka?" sahutnya sambil membuka salah satu bungkus makanan itu.

"Um. Bukan. Ini.. namanya apa?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu ini apa? Ini namanya _Beef Burger_. Masa' kau tidak pernah memakannya atau paling tidak melihatnya?" Tanyanya keheranan.

"Umm.. Aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk makan-makanan seperti ini. Aku hanya tahu bentuknya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya. Katanya berbahaya untuk kesehatanku." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Oh. Begitu. Tapi, makan saja, Kise. Kau akan baik-baik saja selama tidak memakannya secara berlebihan." Jawabnya sembari memakan santapan yang ada digenggamannya.

Pandanganku segera aku arahkan menuju sajian cepat saji itu. Hanya dengan satu gigitan pertama, aku dapat mengetahui alasan kenapa toko ini selalu ramai dikunjungi orang-orang.

"Ini enak sekali-_ssu_!" Kataku seraya melahap kembali makanan cepat saji itu.

Ia hanya melihatku sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise. Kau sakit apa?"

"Ah?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi gemetaran. Ditambah lagi kau baru saja meminum obat'kan? Aku rasa kau menderita penyakit yang cukup serius."

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Bingung untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Dilihat dari peforma yang ia tunjukan ketika ia menolongku, kurasa ia orang yang baik dan bukan kriteria bullyer. Apakah aku bisa memberikan kepercayaanku padanya?

"Hm.. Iya.. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain,ya? Aku menderita penyakit jantung."

Gerakan mekanis yang ia buat terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pernyataanku.

"Jantungku ini tergolong lemah, karena itu aku harus meminum obat agar kinerja jantungku dapat kembali maksimal untuk beberapa saat."

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menelan santapannya.

"Karena selama ini aku _Home Schooling,_ aku cukup kesulitan mencari teman. Aku takut kalau teman-temanku tahu, aku akan dijauhkan dan mendapat diskriminasi. Atau mungkin di_bully_. Jadi aku harap kau dapat menjaganya sebagai rahasia kita saja." aku sedikit menyuggingkan sebuah senyuman agar dia setuju denganku.

"Hm... Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka." Sahutnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum padanya, sebuah ucapan terima kasih secara non verbal yang kuisyaratkan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-kun. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sudah memberitahukan sesuatu yang cukup kelam mengenai diriku. Bolehkah aku mengetahui sedikit tentang kehidupanmu?"

Ia terdiam. Santapan yang ada di meja pun juga sudah tersapu bersih olehnya. Aku takut apa yang kutanyakan terlalu privasi dan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal, Kise." Katanya pelan.

"Apa itu?" aku menautkan sebelah alisku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku, karena bisa saja kejadian buruk menimpamu." Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

Apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Ataukah… ada alasan lain?

"Kenapa memangnya? Aomine-kun 'kan tidak akan melukaiku."

"Bukan begitu, Kise."

"Lantas kenapa?"

Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa salahnya bergaul dengannya?

"Aku—

—adalah seorang tumbal. "

_Kau bohong 'kan, Aomine?_

* * *

A/N :

Hello guys, readers, and silent readers….

JUST WHAT THE HECK DID I WRITE?!

Jujur, Ini ABSURD BANGET astagah. Udah Aomine tumbal, mana si Kise penyakitan lagi ;;;;; aaahhh. Kasian banget nasib mereka. Kenapa aku tega menulis ini? Kenapa?! #Plak#Abaikan

Tapi—

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter pertama kali ini ya xD. Mungkin quotesnya kurang nyambung sama ficnya, tapi, bakal ada perubahan quotes tiap chapter, atau mungkin penyertaan quotes pada batasan perubahan latar. Hehehe.

Mungkin chapter pertama bener-bener nggak jelas tentang apa yang terjadi pada AoKise kali ini ;;u;; Tapi, semoga chapter kedua dapat membantu kalian mencari tahu(?).

Chapter kedua bakal membahas tentang kehidupan Aomine—*tebar spoiler*— jadi mohon ditunggu ya xD.

RRR please xD, Flame is accepted~ xD

-Kaizumielric2210-


End file.
